


Love is Coming Home

by stammi_vicinora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora/pseuds/stammi_vicinora
Summary: Would it really be okay? Their daily routine would be broken and Yuuri would be thousands of miles away. No amount of listening to Vanessa Carlton would make Viktor feel any better.Or; How Viktor Nikiforov tries to cope when he has to be separated from Katsuki Yuuri





	Love is Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, if any of you are here because you thought The Ties That Bind got updated, I'm sorry. I'm still working on it and life has been really busy lately. How did this fic got written then, you may ask. This was definitely not planned and was not supposed to be this long, just like all my other fics lmao. Long story short, I had a very emotional week and the only way I could cope with it was by writing some Viktuuri fluff bc Viktuuri makes me happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This was written in less than 24 hours with no beta but I hope it turned out okay.

* * *

“Yuuri, did you already take your passport?” Viktor asked his fiancé as he shuffled through one of their drawers full of files and other important documents and could only produce his own Russian passport. He flipped through it with his thumb, the pages that flicked by were decorated by various immigration stamps from all his travels, the last couple of pages littered with entries and exits of Japan and Russia before turning blank and free from ink. He should add extra pages or better yet, make a new one. His current had such an old photo of him, not that he looked much different but it was certainly one where he did not boast a golden ring on his finger. There was something about a new picture of him as a new man, a man engaged to his Yuuri that excited him.

“Yes, I took it last night,” Yuuri, occupied with folding shirts on their bed, answered. “I inserted it into my travel wallet along with the tickets. They’re on the dresser,” he said, gesturing to it with the jerk of his head while he continued to fold and pack his carry-on.

Slipping his own passport back into the drawer, Viktor then locked it before striding to the aforementioned dresser. Picking up the travel wallet, he brushed the soft leather with his fingers. It was one of the many gifts he’d lavished on his Yuuri and one of the many few that Yuuri found practical enough to actually be used. Viktor traced along the looping embossed initials of his beloved, the gold a beautiful contrast to the midnight blue.

Opening it, there was indeed his passport and his tickets – printed copies of the electronic ones Yuuri had saved on his phone – were tucked inside their appropriate slots. Viktor double checked Yuuri’s passport and its expiration date, even if he knew them by heart about now and knew that Yuuri had done the same last night when he took it out. Checking that all the appropriate cards were there, he hummed in approval. He had insisted Yuuri take one of his more internationally accepted cards just in case, successfully wearing him down and having him agree but only to be used in an event of an emergency. Zipping the travel wallet back up, he took it with him as he went to their bed where Yuuri was hovering over his packed carry-on, a serious look on his face.

“What’s wrong, zolotse?” Viktor asked, a hint of worry in his voice as he curled an arm around Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t answer immediately, just staring long and hard at his organised packing. Perching his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, Viktor joined the staring contest, eyes roaming over what Yuuri had packed and it brought him such joy to see one of his own shirts that he usually wore at home to be selected by Yuuri. It was a short trip so Yuuri, very much unlike himself, would only pack the bare necessities, so to see his own personal article of clothing in the bag filled him with pride and all too soon, he got distracted in trailing soft kisses up the column of skin that was Yuuri’s neck.

“Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?” Yuuri hummed after a while, head tilted slightly to the side as Viktor planted more kisses. He’d reached up to pat Viktor’s head affectionately, relaxing in his embrace.

In favour of giving Yuuri his answer, he paused in showering his fiancé with his love. He made a show of bending them both over to the unzipped luggage to look over the items again, careful to balance the both of them as to keep them from toppling face first into the bag. Yuuri did not tense in his arms, trusting Viktor to carry his weight like he did on the ice. “It seems that you have, zolotse,” Viktor mused, pulling them upright again and disentangling himself from his love.

Those beautiful cinnamon hues blinked up at him and Viktor was suddenly stuck with the reality that he wouldn’t be able to gaze into those very same eyes and drown in them before he fell asleep at night, nor would he be able to wake up to them tomorrow morning. The mere thought of it made his chest clench. The confused look on Yuuri’s face was replaced by a small frown, his eyebrows drawn in tightly and Viktor could literally see the gears turning inside his mind. His Yuuri looked so cute that it t briefly washed the dull pain he’d felt in his chest and he cradled one cheek with his free hand.

“I… have?” Yuuri said slowly, still puzzled and running through all the things they’d both listed out to pack the night before.

Chuckling, Viktor leant in to kiss Yuuri’s cute nose, relishing the fact that Yuuri had squeezed his eyes shut at the sneak attack and even more so when his cheeks flooded with colour. “Yes, you did. You’re missing something _very_ important,” Viktor gleefully replied, a playfulness in his smile. Tossing the travel wallet onto the bed, it freed his hand to take hold of Yuuri’s. When Yuuri’s face scrunched again, body turning to pay attention once more to the bag and not him, it sparked some sort of childish jealousy within him, so he tugged his beloved closer that had their knees knocking together. “Yuuri, the thing you’re forgetting to take is _me_ ,” Viktor said seriously as he eyed him and brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips so he may kiss the gold ring on his finger.

Yuuri had let out a snort and if Viktor didn’t know that Yuuri only did it to hide his embarrassment, he would have felt affronted. “Viktor, you’re ridiculous,” he scoffed, shrugging out of his hold. He glanced at the carry-on again, side-eying Viktor before his lips quirked into a playful smirk and Viktor internally rejoiced for what was to come. “You’re right Viktor, I _am_ missing something important,” Yuuri stated, sliding his hands over Viktor’s chest till his arms hung over his shoulders.

“Yeah?” Viktor breathed as Yuuri’s face drew closer. His eyelashes lowered, lips puckering in anticipation.

Humming in agreement, Yuuri leant in and their lips barely brushed before he suddenly turned around. “You should come with me, Makkachin!” Yuuri cried out, patting his knees to call out to their princess who was lounging on the rug, leaving Viktor to drop his jaw in stunned silence.

“Yuuri!” Viktor whined, slightly hurt and he clutched his heart dramatically. His Yuuri had always been a tease and since their engagement, it was had become more deliberate than just unintentional innocence.

With a woof, Makkachin got to her feet to rush over and as if she understood what they had been talking about, she jumped in to try and squeeze herself into the small bag. She wiggled around to fit and get herself comfortable, her tongue sticking out when she managed to settle herself in and panted as she waited to be praised. This resulted to the both of them to burst into fits of laughter, Yuuri bending down to pat her head. Makkachin rejoiced in the attention but barked for more so Yuuri scratched behind her ears, cooing about how he should consider taking her with him after all, making kissy faces that he would never give to Viktor.

Viktor’s lips twisted into a pout and narrowed his eyes at their girl, conveying to her that he did not approve of such treachery but Makkachin ignored him in favour of licking Yuuri’s face. Unable to take it any longer, Viktor tackled Yuuri from behind, pushing him to the side so that they fell next to Yuuri’s luggage with Viktor above him. “Yuuri, you’re so mean to me! You’re willing to take Makka but not me?” he cried, lips jutting out and eyes filled with unshed tears that may or may not be for theatrical flair. When Yuuri could only laugh at his actions, Viktor’s plan to have Yuuri change his mind had been foiled yet again, he pressed his face into Yuuri’s chest, resorting to throwing a small tantrum. It only managed to make Yuuri to chuckle even more with Makkachin joining in with little barks, her front paws kneading Viktor’s back. Viktor decided then and there that if Yuuri would not take Viktor with him, he would just lie like a rock on top of him so he wouldn’t go.

A hand settled on top his head, fingers lightly threading through his platinum strands, gently massaging his crown in silent apology. The gentle scrapes of blunt fingernails were relaxing so he turned his head and turned his face so he may put his ear over Yuuri’s heart and get comfortable. Yuuri combed his fingers through Viktor’s locks, pushing them this way and that, playing with it like he would whenever they would cuddle like this. Their legs tangled together and for a moment Viktor had another chance to spend time with his Yuuri. They settled into a comfortable silence and even Makkachin had crawled over to join in the quiet cuddling till she fell into another lazy snooze.

“I have to go soon,” Yuuri broke the quietness but his fingers didn’t stop with his twirling of Viktor’s locks around them, nor did he make an attempt to move. He was looking at Viktor with the same muted sadness that made Viktor’s heart ache again. Separation for either of them was never easy, even for short periods like this. “You’ll be okay,” he tried again in a small whisper, tucking the strands behind Viktor’s ear lovingly and again, he made no real effort to have Viktor get off him. Would it really be okay? Their daily routine would be broken and Yuuri would be thousands of miles away. No amount of listening to Vanessa Carlton would make Viktor feel any better.

Viktor allowed himself to bask in Yuuri’s love just a little bit more before he turned around so he was now chest to chest with Yuuri. “Tell them you can’t make it,” Viktor abruptly said and he wasn’t sure if he was joking or just desperate. Whichever it was, it managed to make Yuuri break into a blinding smile. “Or at least let me go with you? I can still buy a last-minute ticket.”

“You silly man,” Yuuri chuckled as he held Viktor’s face fondly. “It was you who signed this up for me,” he reminded and rubbed their noses together in an nose kiss.

Letting out a low curse in Russian, he was irritated with the hole he dug himself into. The _only_ reason Viktor had agreed to the Mizuno advertisement shoot was because it was for their new swimwear line. Yuuri may not be a swimmer but he was still a recognised athlete – Japan’s National Champion – so of course, he would be presented with such an offer. Since Mizuno was Yuuri’s main sponsor anyway, it made sense for him to be the face for their new line. Not to mention they had thought that Yuuri had the right _ass_ ets to represent their brand. Viktor had wholeheartedly agreed with full expectations of being present to see his fiancé in spandex and while they were at it, enjoy the Japanese Summer.

All his meticulously laid out plans were ruined because Yakov had had other ideas for the Russian team this week. Viktor had fought to get his way but plans got hashed, their reservations cancelled and Yuuri’s flight was rescheduled. Worst of all, Viktor didn’t get his way. He had sulked and cried over it for weeks.

“Viktor Nikiforov, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Yuuri gasped, horrified and smushed Viktor’s cheeks together as a reprimand for cursing in the presence of their baby girl but his eyes twinkled in mischief.

Viktor barked out a laugh, startling poor Makkachin from her slumber and made her shuffle off to her own bed to rest. Oh, his Yuuri always knew how to make him feel better. “No,” he retaliated, “but I do kiss my fiancé with it,” he declared and captured Yuuri’s lips in a kiss he had previously been denied of. He could feel Yuuri’s lips curl into a smile as he took them, his hands sliding up the sides of his jaw bone to tilt Yuuri’s head up so Viktor may deepen it. If he may not feel his beloved’s lips on his on the days he would be gone then he may very well take his days’ worth of kisses while he still had the chance. Yuuri did not protest and kissed him back with the same vigour till the two were left panting, hair a mess and lips pinked and swollen.

* * *

Viktor took it upon himself to groom Yuuri before letting him step out of their front door. As much as he’d like seeing a sexy mused up Yuuri, it was a look for his eyes only. Like a practised routine, he unscrewed the jar of lip balm and dipped his finger into the cooling gel before swathing it over Yuuri’s still pink lips. “Are they sore?” he asked and took care to apply it as gently as he could. Yuuri merely shook his head as a negative, letting Viktor indulge him just a little bit more. Setting the jar aside, Viktor looked at Yuuri up and down in a final assessment to make sure he didn’t miss anything. “Perfect!” he announced cheerfully.

However, the merriment in his voice faded as they both knew what was to come. The heaviness in his chest was back. “Please let me send you off,” he pleaded, knowing Yuuri would decline him. Yuuri didn’t say anything but petted his cheek and waited patiently for Viktor to do their little send-off ritual. With a heavy sigh, Viktor stepped forward to place a lingering kiss on Yuuri’s temple, his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders were shaking. He moved down to peck Yuuri’s lips, getting some balm on his own lips – no doubt he would not wash it off unless he absolutely had to. Taking Yuuri’s hand, he kissed their ring of promise and murmured like he would a prayer, “Behave, be good and be safe, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned his hand to caress Viktor’s cheek. “I could say the same to you,” he chuckled but his eyes told a different story. Taking hold of the luggage handle, Yuuri greeted him like he always did, “Ittekimasu,” and opened the door to step out of it.

Viktor watched him go till Yuuri reached the elevator and he held his hand up to give a weak wave when Yuuri faced him again. In return, Yuuri gave him a feeble smile. The elevator doors closed and Viktor closed and locked their own door. He rushed to the window that faced the streets and opened it waiting for Yuuri’s figure to come into view with his baggage in tow. He watched as Yuuri entered the car Viktor had called up till it drove away out of sight. He placed a hand on his heart, already feeling the emptiness settle in.

Makkachin bumped her head in between Viktor’s legs but rather than ask for anything, she comforted him over Yuuri’s absence. He bent down to scratch and pamper her as thanks. Before, this was normalcy, just him and Makkachin in their flat. The flat that once looked like something straight out of an Ikea ad was now dotted with pictures of their little family, funny knick knacks and presents from the Katsukis. It really looked like home now but it was never truly home without Yuuri. Viktor hugged his darling dog and rubbed his cheek against her soft fur. “He’ll be home soon, Makka,” he said and he wasn’t sure if those words were meant to console her or himself. Viktor was determined to mope more until he heard his phone go off in a very familiar tune.

He made a grab for it. “Yuuri?” he inquired breathlessly after leaping over the couch in his rush to get into the bedroom.

“Viktor!” came Yuuri’s voice from the other side of the line and it was bright with a hint of relief and it made warmth flood through Viktor for it was not only him that was already feeling homesick. “Wait, why are you so out of breath? Did something happen?” panic now laced his beloved’s voice, his worry evident.

Viktor laughed but was flattered by his fiancé's concern. “Nothing, zolotse,” he assured him. “I’m just getting far too old. Where are you now?” he asked, feeling light as a feather and climbed onto the bed to chat with Yuuri till he had to board his plane and turn his phone off.

* * *

The days came and went, Viktor and the Russian National team handled their business affairs without a hitch, even managing to fit in a video call or two with Yuuri somewhere in between. Yuuri’s Mizuno shoot had gone smoothly as well and while Viktor was not there physically to cheer him on, Viktor had sent loads of encouraging texts complete with kaomojis as a substitute. His Yuuri did a marvellous job and Viktor knew that for a fact because Yuuri had sent him pictures to make sure Viktor still got to be a part of it and maybe a little something extra that would go into his private folders…

He’d finally gotten the text from Yuuri telling him that he’d landed at Pulkovo airport safely and it made Viktor give out a sigh of relief. The distance between them had lessened and he could feel the dull pressure in his chest ease just a little. It would only dissipate once he had Yuuri back in his arms. Because of their conflicting schedules, Viktor was unable to greet him at the airport and was instead sitting in the train home from Moscow. They’d agreed to grab dinner together once Viktor would come home and this time it was Yuuri’s turn to wait for him. Viktor urged him to rest up while he waited, for he knew how exhausting the long flight would be for Yuuri and promised they would see each other soon. Viktor pressed his ring to his lips, eyes closed as if to convey his unspoken longing to be together again, hoping it would reach. Soon…

“You’re disgusting,” grunted Yuri in the seat next to him. “You look like such a lovesick fool when Katsudon’s only been gone for a few days,” he berated in a huff and crossed his arms.

Slipping into a playful mood, Viktor turned his body to his younger rink mate. “Oh Yura, no need to get so jealous, I’m sure Yuuri misses you too and had gotten you something special from Japan,” he teased in an appeasing tone. “I can ask him now if you’d like,” he asked, unlocking his phone again.

“Stop it, let Katsudon rest already, you’ve been texting him nonstop ever since he left,” Yuri rebuked, giving a light kick to Viktor’s shin. “Unlike you, I have some semblance of self-control,” he huffed.

It never ceased to amaze Viktor just how much his Yuuri was able to touch the lives of others around them. Yuri, in particular, was attached to his beloved despite the air of indifference he put on. Viktor was not the only one that had missed him, he’d always had to fight off his team members each time he’d get a call from Yuuri. Yuri had insisted that Yuuri should see the new move he could execute so he could rub it in his face while Mila and Georgi were always out to push Viktor off the screen to divulge Yuuri on the embarrassing things Viktor had done while he was away or update him on their progress. Viktor knew for a fact that each of them had at some point texted Yuuri, there were no secrets between them. Even Yakov had, to remind him to keep hydrated and get plenty of rest in the Japanese Summer but he was sure the only reason Yuuri would cut their conversations short was because Yakov had secretly asked Yuuri to tell Viktor he should concentrate on the task at hand. Viktor chortled as he played with his ring. It seems that Yuuri had become a piece of home for all of them.

Yuri, mistaking Viktor’s laugh for something else, narrowed his sea green eyes at him. “What, did Katsudon say something about my gift?” he interrogated but Viktor could see through the façade he’d put on as genuine curiosity with just a spark excitement.

Gleefully, Viktor reeled away from Yuri, a finger to his lips, his playful nature surfacing again. “Mmm… Maybe?” he teased, loving the look of irritation that passed through Yuri’s features. He decided he could push it just a little more. “Too bad you won’t be able to find out about it till tomorrow. We’ve made some adult plans for tonight so we can’t have you visit just yet.”

Mila who’d been half asleep all this time gave a wolf whistle while Georgi beside her gave Viktor the thumbs up in approval while he still kept his eyes on his newest romance novel. Violent gagging noises came from Yuri as he clutched his throat. Whoever said Viktor was the only dramatic one in this team? “Gross,” he spat, sticking his tongue out.

Viktor tried to suppress his smile as he looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. It would be only a few short hours now that separated him from Yuuri, no longer oceans. As they got closer and closer to St Petersburg, he felt lighter, the longing dispelling. He knew…

Love was coming home.

* * *

The locks clicked when Viktor turned the key to their flat. He shifted the items he carried in his arms a little before shuffling inside to take his shoes off. Makkachin was not there to greet him like normal and the flat was slightly dark, the only light came from the setting sun that had diffused through the curtains. “Yuuri?” Viktor called out but was not met with a reply, the only indication he’d gotten that Yuuri was indeed home was the carry-on left in the hallway and a few shopping bags that were in no doubt souvenirs and gifts. He could feel the shift in the air in the flat, it’s much warmer now, it felt complete.

Instead of making reservations for the restaurant like they had initially agreed on, Viktor had instead called the restaurant up and told them that it would be to go, thinking both he and Yuuri deserved some time to recharge and have a private dinner at home. While he may have joked to Yuri about him and Yuuri getting some alone time together tonight, there had not been any real plans for that – but he certainly wouldn’t object if Yuuri was up to it. Viktor couldn’t wait to gather Yuuri in his arms and simply hold him, maybe trade a few kisses in between.

First, he needed to put the bags of takeout containers down though and wake his sleeping beauty, so he strode to the kitchen, turning the lights on along the way. He took out the container from the paper bag and laid them out on the granite counter, wondering if he should transfer them onto the plates. He doubted that either of them would be in the mood for washing up later and that was not just him trying to avoid doing the dishes.

“Yuuri?” Viktor peeked his head through their bedroom door. Yuuri was certainly under the covers snoozing with Makkachin stationed at the foot of the bed. Letting the door open just a crack, it gave Viktor some light as he tiptoed his way to the bed.

Anyone would say that Katsuki Yuuri was a beautiful man which transitioned into an even more beautiful skater on the ice but Viktor always thought that Yuuri was his most beautiful while he slept. Looking so soft and unguarded, his sleeping beauty waited for him to be woken by a kiss.

Viktor instead, laid himself on top of his fiancé in a heap, draping himself over Yuuri and letting him recharge himself from going too long without any sort of physical contact from his beloved. Yuuri, despite the small grunt he’d let out when Viktor fell on him, remained unsurprisingly undisturbed, letting out soft and even breaths. A few moments past until Viktor’s weight had made an impression on him and he turned from his side to settle on his back. Viktor moved with Yuuri, letting him shift to a more comfortable position but still remain on top of him. Unable to contain himself, he took those plush lips with his own.

Just like the fairy tales of old, Yuuri’s eyelashes fluttered as the spell of sleep had been broken. “Viktor?” Yuuri cracked his eyes open as a bit of consciousness seeped through.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried excitedly, lifting himself off Yuuri’s chest slightly. “Ready to wake up yet?”

Cinnamon hued eyes fell shut as Yuuri dozed off again, breath evening out. It looked like the spell hadn’t been broken completely yet so Viktor had to try again. “Hey,” Viktor coaxed, trying to rouse him with another kiss and another and another till Yuuri groaned, turning his face to get away from the assault. Viktor snickered, not letting up in his efforts to wake the sleeping prince.

“Enough!” Yuuri mumbled, putting his hand in between their lips to shield his lips from more kisses and before Viktor could think of a way around it, Yuuri had twisted his body so that Viktor rolled off him.

“Are you awake now?” Viktor inquired gleefully as Yuuri kicked the sheets off him and suddenly Viktor was pulled into a strong embrace, the covers thrown over the both of them. “Yuuri, what about dinner?” Viktor’s voice was stifled from how tight Yuuri was holding him close, nevertheless, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and snuggled closer.

Yuuri’s warmth enveloped him in a safe cocoon and he tucked Viktor’s head under his chin and curled his body around him. “Stay with me a little longer,” he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into Viktor’s platinum hair. “Just stay with me,” he repeated and who was Viktor to say no to that?

Nodding, Viktor held Yuuri tighter as Yuuri petted his head. Yuuri spoiled him just as much as he did to Yuuri sometimes. “Always…” he promised, closing his eyes.

Viktor never really intended to fall asleep but sleep was always contagious. With Makkachin licking at his hand – a message that she needed to go out and do her business – Viktor was forced out of his slumber and reluctantly pulled away from Yuuri’s warmth. He’d given his sleeping prince a kiss on his forehead just before he left to take Makkachin for a late-night walk, Viktor stifling his yawns most of the way. When they got back home, Yuuri still hadn’t woken up, exhaustion still taking its hold over him so Viktor had a small dinner with Makkachin instead, filling her food and water bowls while he picked at the salad he’d bought as their appetisers, the rest of the containers tucked neatly in the fridge.

He cuddled with Makkachin on the couch as he went through his social media, her tail thumping his leg happily when he scratched her at _just_ the right spot. Again, he noted the contrast between how he felt when he did this while Yuuri had been away versus knowing Yuuri was only a few feet away from them in the bedroom, sleeping. Fuelled by Makkachin’s yawns, he felt his own tiredness catching up with him so he led the poodle back to the bedroom after switching off all the lights.

Viktor made a quick clean up in the bathroom, forgoing his usual beauty routine, he narrowed it down to brushing his pearly whites and putting on moisturiser after washing his face. Stripping down, he procured a fresh piece of underwear from their drawers and slid them on before getting back into bed with Yuuri. Yuuri had given a content hum when Viktor had slipped into his arms again and Viktor had pecked his lips before wishing his fiancé goodnight.

* * *

It was Yuuri who woke first, Viktor in his half-conscious state could feel him stirring beside him and then felt the gentle touches Yuuri gave him, his fingers tracing the features of his face. Viktor gave no resistance at the urge to purr at the attention. This felt so good, still in the clutches of sleep but gripping the threads of consciousness that were Yuuri’s caresses and he never wanted it to end. He slotted his leg in between Yuuri’s, sliding it higher and higher as Yuuri’s fingers rested on his lips.

“I know you’re awake,” Yuuri whispered with a smile and Viktor nipped his finger playfully. “Good morning, Viktor,” he crooned, combing Viktor’s hair back and leaning in for their morning kiss. It was lazy, slow and indulgent, till Yuuri flipped Viktor into his back.

It made Viktor give a small squawk, yet he loved how Yuuri always managed to surprise him. Oh, how the loved this man. Viktor opened his eyes then, taking up the beauty that was his beloved. He’d taken Viktor’s soft shirts to sleep in and Viktor thought the striped shirt looked better on Yuuri than it could ever look on himself. Viktor played with the hem, lifting the shirt up just enough to see a teasing sliver of skin before letting go and repeating the action. Yuuri wrote little doodles on Viktor’s naked chest and caressed his sides, the both of them taking delight at the small brushes of skin. It has been a while since they’ve been intimate but Viktor was content to just have Yuuri with him right now. These soft caresses elicit a different kind of intimacy that often felt more special than just sex.

Yuuri’s breath hitched when Viktor’s hands travelled further upwards or whenever he slid them low enough that his fingers dipped into the waistband of his boxer shorts. The sounds alone were enough to make gooseflesh erupt across the span of Viktor’s arms. Viktor felt himself blushing when Yuuri took hold of his hand to kiss his ring finger like all the times Viktor had done to him. Yuuri looked at him with such love, he leant into Viktor’s touch when he caressed Yuuri’s face with his knuckles. Those cinnamon-hued eyes looked at him before they lowered their wet gaze.

“Lyubov moy, what is it?” Viktor sat up slightly, feeling the warm and fuzzy feeling yanked right out of his body. Yuuri said nothing and shook his head in denial. “Yuuri?” Viktor tried not to sound hurt when Yuuri turned his reddened face away from him.

Yuuri held him then, brushing his thumbs over Viktor’s cheekbones apologetically and Viktor couldn’t understand why Yuuri looked like he was going to cry. It made his chest tighten but he waited. “I’m sorry, it’s nothing. It’s just…” Yuuri trailed off and he licked his lips nervously. Viktor held his breath but released it when Yuuri gave a wet laugh. “Tadaima, Viktor,” Yuuri said simply, rubbing their noses together.

Viktor understood the emotions that ran through Yuuri, for he felt it too. It was released all at once and Viktor found himself yanking his shirt off of Yuuri as their mouths reacquainted themselves. Greedy hands took handfuls of Yuuri’s plump behind, squeezing and kneading the covered flesh as Yuuri ground down on him. They rolled on the bed while they made out, both taking turns to be on top and set the pace of their grinding. Yuuri licked a stripe across Viktor’s nipple and he was done for, tumbling down to the sheets below with a moan. It really had been too long!

_Ding dong_.

Paused in the task of taking Viktor’s underwear off, Yuuri looked at him. Viktor wasn’t sure if it was their doorbell either. That was until it rang again, clear as day now that there wasn’t a haze of heat between them, followed by a series of angry knocks that made Makkachin in the living room bark and jump around. Careful to not let the band snap onto Viktor’s skin, Yuuri tucked Viktor back in, giving his bulge and apologetic pat before crawling up to kiss Viktor’s temple.

“No, no, come back!” Viktor whined when Yuuri pulled away and he wrapped his legs around him to prevent him from getting the door. “Maybe they’ll leave if we ignore them,” he suggested.

Yuuri smacked their lips together. “It’s Yurio,” he stated like it was the answer to everything and a good enough reason to stop what they were doing.

With a frown, Viktor clutched at Yuuri’s wrists to keep him in bed with him. “How do you know?” he huffed.

“Katsudon! Viktor! I came over to get my present, now open the damn door!” The announcement was followed by more banging. “You better be presentable when you open it and I didn’t grab breakfast so make me something tasty!”

Yuuri gave him a smug look and wriggled his way out of his grasp to get Viktor’s discarded shirt on the floor to slip it back on. Viktor sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes, willing his hardness to go down, least he scar the young Yuri for life. Yuuri set out clothes for him to wear on the bed before going out to answer the door. He heard Yuuri greet the boy, whose loud footsteps echoed throughout the flat despite having taken his shoes off. He guessed he better get dressed now.

When Viktor came out of the bedroom, Yuri was digging through a bag of presents, pulling out various wrapped boxes and capsule toys while Yuuri was at the stove making breakfast. Viktor turned on the coffee machine after popping in the capsule before hugging Yuuri from behind. “Don’t make too much, I brought some takeout from our favourite restaurant last night,” he commented, kissing the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“Viktor, I’m cooking,” Yuuri warned. “Why don’t you set up the table and warm up the food?” he suggested and gave Viktor a peck on the cheek as a good measure for his compliance.

“Ugh, you two are so gross!” Yuri accused, stalking over to them with a tiger shirt that Viktor was sure he wasn’t wearing when he came over. It must be one of Yuuri’s gifts, it really suited him. “Keep it in your pants, old man, there are children in this house now.”

Cradling his cheek, Viktor gave a worried look. “Oh dear, that means we won’t be able to watch those Japanese horror movies now.”

Yuri’s mouth fell open and he turned to Yuuri who was plating the first batch of syrniki. “You got us horror movies?”

Humming, Yuuri scooped the batter for the second batch onto the pan. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t, and if I did, they may or may not be subtitled. Why don’t you help Viktor and we’ll see what we can do about that?” he negotiated, voice calm but from this angle, Viktor could see that Yuuri was holding back his snickers.

Immediately Yuri went to the cupboards to fetch the plates. “Stop looking smug and do your half of the work, Viktor!” Yuri snapped.

The three of them and Makkachin had brunch, Yuuri recounting his Mizuno shoot to Yuri as they polished their plates clean. After the wash-up, they huddled close on the couch, Viktor practically on Yuuri’s lap as he rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. As the movie progressed, Yuri who had sat at the other end of the couch, inched closer and closer to the two, clutching the light blanket tightly in his hands but couldn’t keep his eyes off the screen. Viktor snuggled close, only half paying attention to the movie.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Yuuri asked as he booped him on the nose with his finger. “Is the movie not scary enough for you?” How could he even be scared when all the could feel was just being content?

“Hah! This, scary?” Yuri scoffed, curling his feet up on the couch and pressing himself against Viktor. “Katsudon, I hope you got something better than this in your bag – aahhh!”

The two of them didn’t even notice the hitch in Yuri’s voice or his comment about the movie. They were in their own little world now, too wrapped up in each other. “It feels like home,” Viktor whispered and Yuuri tilted his chin up into a kiss.

Viktor distantly remembered Yuri falling onto both their laps when the ghost girl popped up on screen and hiding under the blanket that day but Yuri vehemently denied that it ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the emotional rollercoaster lol I've been told that I should tack the angst tag here but I didn't want to tarnish my Fluff Kween image lol The idea for this fic came from one single line from Emi that is somewhere in this fic. I had two titles for this fic; Love is Coming Home and Bittersweet Partings. Settled with the first one bc the second one was whipped out when I was feeling angsty and I didn't want to scare you off. Not only that but the first title had two meanings: Yuuri was coming home and also because love is the feeling of coming 'home' and home is where the heart is. I'm a sap so sue me. Viktor listens to A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, pass it on! It's Summer and all the new YOI Summer themed merch was responsible for Yuuri's fictional Mizuno shoot ahahaha His ass would look so good in them, poor Viktor but hey, Yuuri made sure he didn't miss anything ;) Also, still not able to write porn yet orz but these are warm-ups!
> 
> So, I was supposed to make presentation slides this weekened but I had gotten so upset, all I wanted to do was hide under the sheets. Instead, I thought I would be semi productive and update something but TTTB would take so much time and this was only supposed to be 1k or 2k max but hahahahaha it currently stands at 6k so fml, I'm screwed as far as my schoolwork goes...
> 
> If you liked this fic and would like to see more domestic Viktuuri, I suggest you to check out my other fic The Ties That Bind that features kid Yurio in a single dad AU! Once we get over the slow burn, there will just be podium family fluff just like this! :333 Let me know if you enjoy my stuff by leaving me a kudos or better yet, leave me a comment to tell me what you think! Thank you very much if you do and loads of love for the people who subscribed to me and would like to read more stuff from me! ❤❤❤ Your support means the world to me!


End file.
